Sold To The King
by BlackNightStar24
Summary: In case you’re wondering, my name is Kamiya Kaoru, I am 18, and live with my dad. I used to live a quiet peaceful life with just my father, but that all changed. For I Kamiya Kaoru has officially been sold to the king of Japan himself, Battousai.
1. Sold

Ok this is just a story I was dieing to get out of my head so here it goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! I wish!

**1st entry**

Monday 8:00 A.M

They came around 8:00A.M. I was surprised to see someone here because we live out in the country, and it was still early in the morning.

Barging on the door as if with no sympathy for those who still may be sleeping inside, I stopped what I was doing and answered it.

At first I was Shocked to see the king's royal knights, standing there in all their glory wearing the kingdoms colors of a sickening blood red and gold.

The man that was banging on the door took off his helmet and very surprisingly bowed at me.

Blushing as red as a tomato, I started to observe them. The first knight was ok looking, with brown hair that seemed to defy gravity, soft deep brown eyes, and something that looked a lot like a fish bone sticking out of his mouth.

Actually he really looked a lot like a roster.

The other knight was fairly tall with a deep bluish hair. He was kind of creepy because he kept on smiling at me. "Good evening mam my name is Sanosuke, and this is my pal Soujiro, Is your father home?" the night 'Sanosuke' said.

Snapping out of my retrieve, I stuttered a simple yet very quiet "y-yes" stepping out of the way to let them in. "Come this way please." I said with a little more ease. I tried to calm down but right now my heart was pumping.

I know my father has not been able to pay the taxes on the house twice now, being a single parent was very hard for him, and even to get the money to keep us feed was hard.

Owning a dojo now is just not what it used to be. Since it was a new and peaceful area, no one wanted to hold a sword let alone practice learning how to use one.

Stopping in front of the room my dad was in I heard Sanosuke say "Thank you mam" as he started to walk inside the room followed by Soujiro. All I could muster was a simple nod.

After they entered the room I walked back to my chores, trying to forget what happened.

Monday 9:00 A.M.

I was now getting really worried. They have been in my father's room for an hour now and all of my chores are done. I am sitting in my room now righting this. Wait! I hear voices coming out of my father's room! I hope they are done. "You have made the right choice Mr.Kamiya" Said one of the voices.

The right choice? I can hear them leave now. I am going to see my father.

Tuesday 8:00 A.M.

I am now on one of the Kings Royal carriages. You are probably wondering how I got here in the first place. This is how it started.

After coming out of my room, I saw Sanosuke and Soujiro walking down the hallway. "Tank you again mam, see you tomorrow." He bowed and silently walked away.

See you tomorrow? What does that mean?

"Father?" I called out silently into his room. "Kaoru, come here I have some thing to tell you" he said. I looked across the room to where he was sitting. I was shocked. My father was staring solemnly into the near by wall.

"Father, whats wrong?" I said worryingly looking into his cold empty eyes. I shuttered. What did they do to my father? I have never seen him this way.

My eyes were as wide as saucers "I am so sorry Kaoru!" My father sat crying "I never meant to do this to you!" I stared at my father with cold empty eyes like were like his only just a few minuets ago.

"Kaoru please I am sorry "He tried to hug me but I backed away. " I understand" I said with no emotion. I walked up to my room and started to pack.

Looking into the mirror I saw that I was crying. Lying on my bed I cried my heart out.

In case you're wondering, my name is Kamiya Kaoru, I am 18, and live with my dad. I used to live a quiet peaceful life with just my father, but that all changed. For I Kamiya Kaoru has officially been sold to the king of Japan himself, Battosai.

Woo I am done! So how do you like it? Good or Bad?

Well anyway ttyl please R&R !


	2. The king himself

First I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers!

Kate: Thanks! Woohoo!

Kenshingal: Thanks! I love cookies! Lol. -!

JovianShe-Wolf: I will try! Lol.

happyloveygirl:Um you'll find out later! Lol. 0.0 mysteries!

Green Animelover: Thanks! It's to people like you who make me keep on wrighting!

Kawaii:Thank you!

Cheetara: I hove so much planed for this! I don't know what I am going to do first! Meep!

TheBetanWerecat: Hmm… well it's my story so if I say King of Japan, so shale it be. Also I do like your way of criticism. It makes me think. Also one thing you were right about though, I SUCK at spelling! I admit it!

Yukimi-Daimouru:Yey! Thank you! -!

kenshinlover2002: I know! I love this story already!

Horsegirl: Thank you so much! Yey! hugs!

Jou-Chan: lol really? -!

Violet130:lol. I know how you feel! I get them all the time! -!

Eep! Sorry! I don't know my Japanese, so I changed it so jou-chan means little missy (not raccoon!) -; sorry for the mistake!

Ok now that that's over, let start out with a

Disclaimer: I do not own RK! cryz why?

OK on with the story!

( Kaou's thoughts inside of thoughts)

Thursday 9:00 A.M

Erg… I have been in this carriage for 2 days! Two whole days without a shower or anything! Well at leased they give me food and water. Sanoskue, Soujiro, and I have been getting along nicely!

At first I thought they were kind of intimidating, but now I am very comterable around them.

The worst part is that now that I am friends with Sanoskue, he keeps on calling me jou-chan! Do I look litte to you! I mean he is only a few years old then me!

Then all of a sudden, Sanoskue turn around and said "Hey jou-chan (grrrrrr not little….) we have finally arrived!" Yes finally!

I looked outside my window to see very tall gates with mean looking crows on them. (Gee, nice place). As Sanoskue said something to the guard the gates opened up.

Looking at what the gates were blocking only a few mints ago, I stared in awe! Inside was the most beautiful place I have ever seen!

Everywhere was nice and neat. The roads looked like they were paved in gold because of there yellow shimmer. The people were busy chatting about happily, or selling something.

I looked in dismay and the happy bustling people. How can these people live in such happiness when there ruler is such a cold hearted tyrant?

I could not look at them anymore so I turned back around, and stared at the ground.

Oh, we have arrived at the gates, (or so Sanoskue informed me) so I must go.

Thursday 11:00 A.M

I fell like a clean over sized puff ball. I am in my so call 'waiting room', which was really just a bedroom, until someone comes up and takes me to be presented to the king.

It was really fast how I got here, so I don't remember much but, when I got to the palace, I was immediately taken away to go get cleaned up.

They (the servants) striped me of my cloths and through me into a tub full on warm water. I told them I could scrub myself, but the insisted they do it themselves. When they finished, they rushed me to go change into my 'puff ball' (well it is!) gown (one of those western dresses).

It was made from cotton but hade many silk ribbons. I was blue so it would 'match my eyes' or so they said. There was big round blue puffs on the shoulders and the dress stuck out in many places.

Also, the many different shades of blue ribbons didn't help either. How could Americans wear these things? I prefur kimonos way better.

Maybe I will search through that closet over there. Be right back.

Thursday 11:15 A.M

I have found the perfect kimono! It looks very comfy too. It has white with pink cherry blossoms on it. It makes me look like I am a cherry blossom storm. As beautiful as it was, it came with a white hairpin with cherry blossoms on it.

Setting my hair up in a bun, I set the pin in and put on some makeup. Hmmm, I know this room belongs to a girl, but where is she now?

Too late now to think, someone came to the door and told me to go down to the king's throne room. I must go for now.

Thursday 12:15 P.M

I am afraid I have just made the worst first impression! For now I am sitting in my room right next to the king's chambers. It happened like this.

As I found the place I was going to be at (it took me forever! This place is too big), I made sure that I was presentable. Seeing that everything looked ok, I walked in.

When I first walked in, everyone was staring at me like I was doing something I shouldn't have. I mean people were making a cross across there hearts and murmuring a prayer.

I felt as if I wanted to run. I looked to my side and Sanoskue. He looked as shocked as everyone else! Even his jaw was hanging open. Right next to him was Soujiro and his weird scary little smile.

Then at last, I looked at the king. I was shocked! I thought he would be this fat perverted mean old guy! But he is the opposite. He has long red hair tied in a ponytail in the middle of his back. He was skinny, but not too skinny so I could tell he did some kind of kendo.

Then I stared into his eyes. They were a deep amber, the kind you could get lost in. But they were hard, cold, and merciless. I could tell that even he, was upset with me, maybe even mad, but he also looked at me with interest.

"Sanoskue, Soujiro, what is this? You have brought me a gift? A woman no less." He said in an interested voice.

"I have liked what you have brought me, Sanoskue, Soujiro" he said in a loud sleek voice "I want her as my PERSONALL maid, got that?" personal maid! I don't think so!

"Yes Battousai" Sanoskue and Soujiro said in union. "Bring her into the gust room right next to my chambers please." OMG! He has placed me right next to his chambers! Warning stay away from the king.

Then Sanoskue came and took me away.

Ok sorry I had to end here, but did you like it? I did!

Woohoo! Party!

Anyways, R&R please!


	3. New friends same cocky lords

Hello again!-! I am finally back! I have been sick lol. I hate that!. ! Well to begin this chapter I would like to thank all of my reviewers!

Sara-Chan 11: Lol. I am short too! We can be shot together! Lol!

Paws1020: I know! I am planning to keep it in a diary format cause that's how it makes it interesting!-!

Green Animelover: Lol sorry about that -.-;! I am the worst speller in the history of the 8th grade! Lol. Well to me I am.

kdh0714:Thank you! It's nice to know that it's getting interesting! Now to keep it that way lol.

Bubbly:Yey! Thank you! I can't wait to post this chapter either!-!

ItachiMer: You'll see what happened!-! But shh don't give it away!

sakurai9826: Oh really? Wait…. wouldn't that count for now too! Eeep! Oops..-.-;

forever angel: Thank you! I can't wait eather. I am so pumped up right now! Whoot!-!

Thank you to all of my revuiers! Without you I Wouldn't be here right now!

Also sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes! I really suck at it, and Microsoft word doesn't help eather! Sorry again!

Oh! I am going to keep this story in diary format because I think it would be better! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I will never own RK!I wish but it will never happen! NEVER! tears

Ok! Now on with the story!

(Kaoru's thoughts inside of thoughts)

Thursday 1:00 P.M

I have just met the weirdest woman ever. I happened just a few minutes ago.

Ok this is what happened. When I last finished weighting in you, I had to stop because I heard that someone was coming.

So of course I quickly walked (more like ran) to the new hiding place were you were going to be kept from the rest of the world.

(It's under this nice floorboard that I happened to find when I was studying my new room! Well I didn't find it on a whim, I more like tripped over it…but that's not the point!)

Anyways, right when I finished hiding you, she barged down the door and ran strait for me! I thought she was a mad woman!

I soon stopped worrying when she came to a halt in front of me. "Hiya!" she said in a very high and hyper voice.

"The names Misao Makimachi! Nice to meet ya! I heard you became The lord's personal maid. Must suck huh?" said Misao. Must she put things so bluntly?

"U…umm yes it does." I said. "My name is Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru." Studying her more closely I noticed she had really long raven hair that framed her face, even though most was in a braid.

Her eyes were a kind of green-bluish color. She looked almost well, innocent. "Wow Kaoru! You did a brave thing by going out there tonight." Misao stated.

Brave thing?... Oh yea! When I went to go meet the king, everyone was crossing their fingers and murmuring prayrs. Why is that?

"Brave thing? I don't get what you mean Misao." I accused silently. She stared at me in shock. "You mean Sano didn't tell you!" I shook my head back and forth.

She sigh, murmuring something about stupid rosters. "Ok Kaoru! That room you were in, belonged to a woman. As you can tell she was no ordinary woman. Her name was Tomoe Yukishiro, and she was the lord's wife. And 5 years ago, she was killed. No one knows who did it. Only the king does, and he is never going to tell, so why ask? The point is Kaoru, instead of wearing the dress you were supposed to wear, you took one of Tomoe's! Wore her accessories and makeup no less. What you did Kaoru was a big no no! I was surprised that the kind didn't behead you the moment he saw you!" Misao cried shaking me.

" B..but I didn't know!" I stuttered. It was his wifes? Why the hell did they even put me in that room anyways! Everyone knows a girls going to get curious ya know!

"I have never met the woman before, but I suppose you look like her so that's why he kept you…" she said wondering. Do I really look like her?

"Anyways! Well be seeing a lot of each other now that you're a personal slave to a royal!" Misao cheerfully explained. "Oh, so you're a personal maid too? I said.

"You bet I am! His name is Aoshi Shinomori, and he is the greatest ever!" she said in a dreamy state. Ok Misao must really like this Aoshi. So who can love a person they serve? I mean aren't we all just lowly commoners?

"That's interesting Misao" I said. "Oh! I have to go, it's time for Aoshi's noon tea. He loves his tea." Misao said. "Talk to you later Kaoru! Bye" she waved and ran out the door.

I closed the door, sighed, and leaned against it. Wow, today has been such an eventful day hasn't it? And It's not even 2:00! Sano still has to call me down to get started too.

I am not looking forward to that. Speak of the devil. Sano has just called me. I had better go. I will write in you later on. Bye.

Thursday 5:00 P.M.

That asshole! I can't leave he did that! Cocky bastered! Ok this is what happened.

When Sano called me down, he lead me to the kitchens to go get some tea to bring to Battousai. The ladies were nice and very experienced in the field of knowing what he likes.

Bringing the tea up to his room, I gave his door a little knock. "Come in!" I heard a deep voice say from within.

Carefully trying to maneuver opening the door and trying not to spill the tea. I finally managed to get inside.

His chambers were really messy! Dirt all over the place and smeared mud on the walls, even his sheets, clothes, pillows, bed, everything was shredded!

I looked at him disgusted. "Hers your tea" I said trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Thank you Kaoru" he said staring at me. This made me shutter. I know what made him smile.

"Today Kaoru, I want you to clean this whole place spotless, from top to bottom!" Battousai said in a laughing kind of voice.

I looked at him in shock. "You don't really expect me to clean this whole thing do you!" I yelled at him.

"But oh yes Kaoru I do! I worked so hard just to do it too!" He chuckled smiling coyly. He missed this place up just for me to clean it! I am going to kill him! This will take me forever to do! That heartless bastered!

He stood up from his torn up bed and walked calmly over to me. "Kaoru?" he said making me look into his eyes. "Please do hurry up" He leaned in ever so closely, making me stop breathing, then walked away to the door.

"You have until today to finish" then he slammed the door and walked away. Dam that bastered! Look at this place. Sigh, I guess I have a lot of work to do.

Ok here's were I end it! Sorry everyone! I couldn't help it! Muahaha!

Ok if you must know, I am a really bad speller! I mean I really do suck!

Well I gtg! R&R PLEASE!

Blackie!-!


End file.
